


Pride on Our Own

by Reysamess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Because I'm a slut for cute shit, I also did very little editing, Just some cute shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reysamess/pseuds/Reysamess
Summary: Dan wants to celebrate pride but knows he can't, or at least until Phil finds another way.





	Pride on Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wouldn't have been able to do this without the help of Dizzy, and everyone else in the Word war chat. I was having so much trouble coming up with ideas, and they helped me sort that the fuck out, so if you guys read this thank you so much!

The room was quiet, a comfortable sort of silence, a quiet Wednesday afternoon on the couch, cuddled up in one of the many duvets they had around the flat. It was a good change from the 'normal' they had grown accustom to over the past few months, rushing around in cars, and buses, crew members giving orders and demands, thousands of people yelling constantly, this quiet is what Dan needed, just time with him and Phil and a TV show in the background. 

 

He glanced up from his phone to look over at Phil. He wasn't that far away from him, hardly at all actually. He had a hard cover book in his hand, his glasses having slipped down his nose from so much time buried in the book, his hair having flopped down from the quiff and laid gently on his forehead, his head was leaning against his hand, as his eyes read passed every letter, and Dan couldn't help but smile just a little bit at how adorable he looked. The calm look of concentration, and the way his lips would quirk ever so slightly when a character would say something funny. 

"Phil?" He almost felt bad for distrubing him, he seemed so into the story at this point, but something was nagging at him, something in the back of his head ever since this month started. June, Pride month, it always worried him when this month came along, because he wanted to celebrate, a very small part of himself wanted to just throw everything out the window and go to a parade with Phil and just be proud of who they were, but a large part him knew he couldn't. They had personas to keep up, and he didn't want to be caught, not now, and not like that. Not without stating something beforehand at least. 

 

Phil did eventually look up, noticing almost immediately the internal panic that Dan had managed to get himself into in the mere seconds it took him to tear his attention away from the page, "Dan, are you okay?" he quickly folded the page and set the book off to the side for later. "Dan?"

He snapped his attention back to reality, before a soft sigh left his lips, "Yeah, sorry, I just, I don't know, internal stuff I guess," he tried to shake off the feeling, opting instead to just ignore it the best he could instead of causing some sort of conversation he really didn't feel like having right now. Though, he should have known better, Phil has known him for nearly ten years now. 

"What kind of internal stuff?" was his next question, and he knew it should have been coming but it slightly annoyed him all the same. It really shouldn't have, as Phil was just worrying, and he had every right to worry. 

"Just this whole pride thing," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, and shaking his head. "I want to celebrate, and I want to go to Pride, and I want to do stuff, but at the same time we have all this work stuff to worry about, and its not like we can just do whatever we want without a fan or someone else seeing us," 

He expected Phil to be angry, or maybe annoyed, but instead he just smiled that damn soft smile, and let out a little laugh, "We can still celebrate you know," 

Dan just raised an eyebrow, a frown etched onto his face, "How?" 

Suddenly the soft smile turned into an almost blinding grin, his eyes lighting up in a way that could only be described as bright, "I thought you'd never ask!" 

Just like that, Phil was up and out of the room a whole lot faster then Dan thought he would have been. It was almost like Phil had a plan, like he had expected this to happen, and now that he thought about it, it was such a Phil thing to prepare for this. 

Phil came back pretty quickly, after a dull thud from the other room, Dan raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it, as Phil sat back down. In his hands was a paper bag, as non-descipt as it was, Dan's curiosity was getting the best of him. 

"Are you ready?" Phil looked at him, the wide grin still on his face, as he dug his hand into the bag and pulled out what looked like a make-up palette of some sort. 

Dan couldn't help but snort, "We're not doing another make-up with our eyes closed are we?" he nudged Phil slightly in the side, "I don't want to accidently be stabbed by lipstick again," 

Phil shook his head as he popped open the rectangular container, "Facepaint," it took Dan a moment to realize exactly what he was implying. Thought when it finally did click, he felt himself grin. 

"We're going to paint flags on our faces," he raised an eyebrow, "You can't even draw a straight line, mate," 

"Isn't that the point?" 

Dan let out a rather ugly snort at that, "I suppose you're right," 

Phil just shook his head, before looking off to the side for a moment, "I forgot what colors the bi flag are,"

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Pink, purple, and blue, love," 

"Right," he glanced down at the palette making sure that the colors were there before looking back up, "Well get over here so I can draw on your face," 

Dan laughed a bit as he scooted close enough that Phil could reach his cheeks, and Phil immediately got to work with the brush. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling, as the brush was cheap and made of really shit plastic and sponge, but it was the thought that counted he supposed. Though it did hurt a little, how hard Phil was pressing to make sure the ink actually got onto his skin. 

Once Phil was finished, he leaned back, a wide smile on his face, tongue poking out and everything. He looked so proud and it really made his heart swell, "Alright, your turn ya dork," 

The realization hit Dan pretty hard that night, with flags painted on their faces, and the stupid jokes, Phil's adorable smile, and his optimism. Pride wasn't about the parades, and the parties, because it was about being yourself, as cheesy as that sounded to him. Pride could be spent at home with your boyfriend, and just being proud of yourself, and how far you've come.


End file.
